


close the door (i want you to be mine)

by ningbabe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Huening Kai, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Choi Soobin, Yeonjun likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe
Summary: yeonjun has a problem. a very personal one.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, minor yeonbin & yeonkai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	close the door (i want you to be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sinning again @ god please forgive me

"But why do we have to go?"

Soobin glances back at his boyfriend through the mirror as he fixes his bowtie. "Because Beomgyu's one of my really good friends," he says, and Kai groans loudly. "And he really wants us to go to his birthday party."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that Yeonjun is going to be there." Kai spits the name out as if it was venom.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about Yeonjun?"

"I know, but…he gets under my skin. And I know how you get when you're drunk. He may try to take advantage of you," Kai says worriedly. It's not even funny just how much that scares him.

"Kai, I won't let him. I know I get handsy when I get drunk, but I assure you, the only person I will be trying to grope is you, angel." Soobin promises, walking over and wrapping his arms around Kai's waist.

"Gee, that's comforting," Kai groans. "Can you make me a promise, please?"

"Of course."

"Can you please promise me that you won't let Yeonjun try and get you alone, or you won't accept any drink he may give you. Please?"

Soobin smiles warmly and presses a kiss to Kai's temple, that being his promise. "Are you ready?" He whispers, and Kai nods.

"Yeah, let's get his thing over with," Kai groans pitifully.

"You act as if we were going to a funeral," Soobin grumbles, grabbing his keys off of his nightstand.

"You never know, it could end up being Yeonjun's funeral," Kai says a little gleefully. Soobin throws a look at him, but ultimately decides to drop the matter and instead leads his boyfriend down the stairs, out of his house and into the car before he can start talking about his hate for Yeonjun again.

* * *

The boys arrive at Beomgyu's grand house, the party already in full swing, the music is blaring loudly and it looks like a couple of the guests are already intoxicated. Oh, this is going to be an interesting night, Kai immediately thinks, sinking in his seat a little bit.

Soobin senses his uneasiness and reaches over the center console to place his hand over Kai's own, stroking it soothingly.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to," Soobin reminds him, knowing that Kai isn't as much of a drinker as he is. Actually he doesn't drink at all if he can avoid it. He's seen what alcohol does to people and he'll be damned if he ends up being a clingy drunk or even worse an angry drunk. But he did promise Soobin he would have fun, and there's no way he's going to have fun if Yeonjun is at the party…unless there's some alcohol involved. Who knows maybe he'll get angry and punch him.

"No, I want to," Kai says, trying to put his best show face on. "Besides I don't think I'll get super drunk. One of us has to drive back right?"

"Beomgyu said that if we both get wasted we can pass out here. Your dad thinks you're at my house for the weekend right? There should be no problem," Soobin grins, and Kai returns his smile, albeit a little reluctantly. He kind of wants to make it back to Soobin's house because Soobin's parents aren't home and that usually means that they spend the night fucking each others brains out and can be as loud as they want.

"Come on," Soobin urges, getting out of the drivers seat and rounding the car to open Kai's door.

"Ever the gentleman," Kai chuckles.

"Oh, but of course," Soobin laughs, leading Kai up the walkway. "I don't think to would make much sense to knock right?" he asks rhetorically, and opens the door.

Kai holds back a little gasp when he lays eyes on the inside of Beomgyu's house. He's never actually been here before, or to any of the other His friends houses actually. The only house he's seen is Soobin's and while that was a nice house it was nothing compared to this one. Kai is actually afraid to touch anything, thinking that he'll break something valuable.

"It's a nice house right?" Soobin says, noticing Kai's awed expression.

"Yeah. Nice."

Soobin chuckles and leads Kai to the living room where there's a massive cluster of boys, and a few girls, dancing, drinking and conversing lightheartedly. Kai knows that most of these guys aren't his friends, but friends from Beomgyu's classes, and the girls are the girlfriends.

Kai doesn't know what possesses him, but as soon as they step into the living room, he starts looking around for Yeonjun. He spots him in a corner, sipping from a red solo cup and leering at some of the boys dancing on the dance floor. He apparently doesn't see Kai and Soobin…well not until Beomgyu yells their names out loud enough for the whole damn room to hear.

"Soobin, Hyuka!" He cries, running toward them, dragging along Taehyun behind him, their hands interlaced. "You guys made it," he says, letting go of Taehyun to throw his arms around Soobin and Kai at the same time.

"Yeah, Beomgyu, we wouldn't have missed this," Soobin says, unwrapping Beomgyu's arms. Clearly he's already tipsy, and Soobin knows firsthand just how handsy Beomgyu gets when he's drunk. Despite what his boyfriend, Taehyun might say.

"Awesome! There's drinks, and music, and dancing, come on." Beomgyu leads them to the drinks table, where an assortment of alcoholic drinks and mixers were. "Pick your poison," he orders, and throws himself at Taehyun, latching his lips onto Taehyun's neck. "Take me to dance!" he yells, and Taehyun shakes his head and leads his boyfriend to the dance floor, where Beomgyu immediately starts grinding up against him.

Soobin sighs and turns back to Kai, who's people watching. Something he usually does when the conversation isn't directed at him. Yeonjun was openly staring at Soobin, and Kai whishes that he wouldn't have dressed so deliciously. He looks away to the other His friends to distract him from the extremely inappropriate looks Yeonjun was giving his boyfriend. Wooyoung, who Kai had always known had kind of a crush on Soobin was talking with Yunho, who was laughing along to whatever Wooyoung said. Chenle was playing quarters in the table on the far side of the room with three more His friends. Wes was currently in what looked like a very heated game of strip poker with two more guys and their girlfriends, And Beomgyu was currently sucking the life out of Taehyun's mouth out on the dance floor.

Yes, these boys were quite the opposite out of their dapper uniforms.

"What are you looking at?" Soobin asks, snapping Kai out of his reverie.

"Oh nothing," Kai lies, turning his attention to what Soobin's doing, which is mixing two drinks.

"Vodka and cranberry juice for you," he says, handing Kai the drink, who smells it and wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Just taste it, baby" Soobin urges, taking a swig of his own drink.

Kai gingerly takes a small sip from his glass and his taste buds get overwhelmed by the taste of tart cranberries and vodka, and he finds it not that unpleasant. It's actually good. He takes another drink, a longer one this time, and finds himself developing a liking for the slight burn the alcohol releases as it's going down his throat.

"Careful pup," Soobin warns, chuckling at Kai's eagerness. "Pace yourself, you don't want to get drunk right off the bat. It's the getting there that's the fun part."

Kai chuckles nervously, and goes back to drinking in dainty little sips. Looking around to see if Yeonjun is still in his corner. Kai doesn't see him, and starts to worry a little.

"Hey, Ningning," comes Yeonjun's smooth voice, and Kai whips his head around at the same time Soobin does. "I didn't expect you to be here. Isn't this cutting it close to your bedtime?"

Kai purses his lips, about to make a witty comment, but Soobin steps in.

"Yeonjun, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my boyfriend every time you see him. Now, I don't want to start any trouble. We're here to have fun, so if you could please…" He shoos Yeonjun away with his hand, and Yeonjun throws an amused expression at him.

"You are just too cute," he says, trying to reach out and cup Soobin's face, but Kai grabs his arm and pushes him back.

"Watch it," he says warningly, flashing Yeonjun his best 'bitch please' look. He's already a bit dizzy, and he does not feel like dealing with Yeonjun's pervy ways right now. "Soobin told you to take a walk, now I suggest you take it, or I will kick your ass."

Yeonjun lets out an amused shout of laughter that boils Kai's blood. He really doesn't think that Kai will kick his ass. Well, Huening Kai may not really believe in fighting, but he'll do anything to wipe that stupid little smirk off of his face.

"You're going to fight me?" Yeonjun asks incredulously. "I don't even think you can bruise a peach to be honest."

"You want a bet?" Kai says menacingly, placing his drink back on the table and taking a step closer to Yeonjun. He may be weaker than Yeonjun, but his anger is making him feel miles stronger than the cocky men.

"Sunshine stop, he's not worth it," Soobin says, placing his hand on Kai's shoulder. "Go away Yeonjun." And with that he turns around with the intention to serve himself another drink. Yeonjun smirks at him once more, before turning on his heal. And Kai knows that he may be gone, but he's not going to go away so easily. He'll be back, and that thought scares Kai.

"Here." Soobin hands Kai a small shot glass and without even questioning it, Kai throws it back, gasping at the burn that overtakes his mouth and throat.

"Ugh, Soobin, what did you give me?" Kai asks, grimacing as he lifts the shot glass to smell it.

"A shot of tequila," Soobin answers, downing his own shot. "I figured you needed it after that. It burns, but after a while you'll get used to it. Here." He hands Kai a lime wedge, miming to suck it. Kai does, questioningly and instead of his throat burning he scrunches his eyes at the sour taste. The burn is still dull in the back of his throat, but after a while he finds himself liking the burn. It seems to make his nerve endings tingle and he suddenly wants more.

"Hey give me another one of those, yeah?" He asks Soobin, who smiles and pours Kai another shot of Patron. He pours himself an identical shot and hands Kai his. "Cheers," he says, bringing the glass to his lips. Kai mirrors him, the burn just so damn good that Kai wants more. He wants to feel that burn throughout his entire body. He wants to feel good.

"Another," he demands, and Soobin gives him an dubious look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kai answers immediately.

"Soobin and Kai are doing shots!" Beomgyu shouts suddenly and he's at Kai's side in an instant, grabbing his own shot glass and waving it in Soobin's face. "Shots, bartender."

Soobin chuckles and pours him a shot, along with another for Kai and himself.

"Cheers, lads," Beomgyu announces and downs his drink, slamming the glass down on the table. All of the boys cheer and gather around the table, demanding shots.

Soon enough they've downed enough shots and drinks to get them more than tipsy. And if anybody was drunk already it was Kai, who was giggling like madman, dancing around Soobin happily. His anger towards Yeonjun seems to have dissipated for the meantime, and Soobin could not be any happier. He just wants Kai to have fun and not worry about stinking Yeonjun for a night.

And boy was Kai having fun. His tie is undone, and so are a few buttons on his shirt. He's holding a glass of vodka and dancing as if his life depended on it. On the dance floor, on the tables, and he even gave Soobin a half-assed lap dance, that was not entirely unappreciated by Soobin, who was already sporting half a hard on.

"Soobin," Kai slurs happily, straddling Soobin on the couch, attaching his lips to his boyfriends neck. "I know why Yeonjun liked kissing you so much. Your face does taste awesome."

"Kai, baby, you gotta stop grinding up on me," Soobin groans, trying to keep Kai's groin away from his own.

"Whoopsies," Kai giggles, raising himself slightly so that his erection wasn't brushing up against Soobin's. "We can't fool around yet, I'm sorry."

"You have to slow down on the drinking."

"But it's fuuuuun," Kai pouts, taking a large drink out of his vodka. He attaches his lips to Soobin's and immediately slides his tongue in, battling with Soobin's own, and releasing such guttural moans that Soobin is having trouble concentrating on kissing Kai.

"Mmm, delicious," Kai moans, pressing small kisses on Soobin's lips. "Baby, I'm so glad you made me come, I'm having so much fun."

"You are drunk, my dear," Soobin chuckles. "You're going to have to stop, okay?"

"No, I don't think I have to stop," Kai replies stubbornly. "We're at a party and people drink at parties and besides you already told me that we were going to sleep here so I don't have to stop anytime soon."

"Honey, don't overdo it," Soobin warns, but Kai pouts and grinds down hard, causing a shot of pleasure to make it's way down Soobin's spine.

"Mmm, I want to dance," Kai slurs, but makes no moves to get up off of Soobin's lap.

"Lemme get up then, darling."

"No, I changed my mind. I want to give you a lap dance…again," Kai smiles gleefully, and stands up to go over to Chenle who's taken control of the music. Soobin sees his boyfriend whisper something to him and next thing he knows ‘Animals’ pops up through speakers, and Kai's making his way back to him. Only this time, he's strutting as opposed to walking.

Soobin groans loudly as Kai straddles him and starts moving his hips up and down, grinding against Soobin's crotch momentarily before standing back up. He dances sensually around Soobin, keeping up his teasing and driving his boyfriend insane. Kai tries to keep the touching to a minimum in order to entice Soobin even further. Soobin is actually going insane. He reaches up to grab Kai's hips, but Kai slaps his hand away, shaking his head lightly.

"Look, but don't touch," he reprimands, and Soobin throws his head back in agony.

"Fuck, you're going to kill me angel."

Kai giggles and continues dancing, moving his ass to the beat of the music until Soobin snaps and grabs Kai by the hips stilling his movements.

"Soobinieeeeeee, I wasn't done, s-stay still," Kai hiccups, but Soobin shakes his head. If Kai keeps on going like this Soobin will definitely come in his pants.

"How about we get you another drink?" he offers and Kai nods vigorously.

"WHO WANTS TO DO A BODY SHOT?" Beomgyu yells, and immediately Kai springs up, raising his hand excitedly.

"Me, I want to do a body shot. No, I want someone to do a body shot off of me. No, wait, wait, wait, I want Soobin to do it." He points to Soobin, giggling loudly.

Wooyoung and Yunho clear a table, and Kai lays down, pulling his shirt up over his belly. "Come on, lover!" He yells, earning him wolf-whistles from the boys and a scowl from Yeonjun.

Soobin hesitates a little bit. He knows that sober Kai would not want to be showing off his stomach in public, nor would he be the first to sign up for a body shot, so he feels a bit guilty for even wanting to take advantage of him. But, fuck, Kai is just lying there, with his exposed belly, and he looks so hot that Soobin decides to screw it and shuffles forward, taking the salt shaker from Taehyun's hand.

Soobin grabs a lime and licks a stripe down the middle of Kai's stomach, before sprinkling the salt over the wet patch. He accepts the shot glass from Beomgyu, and licks the stripe of salt, drinks the shot and takes a bite out of the lime, making a face as the sour mixes in with the burn from the alcohol.

Below him, Kai arches his back slightly, letting his eyes drift close, at the sensation of Soobin's tongue on him. He knows that it's not even supposed to be sexual, but he can't help but be aroused by this.

"Your turn," he announces, getting up off of the table and pushing Soobin down. He unbuttons Soobin's shirt revealing his muscled stomach, and even though most of these guys are straight, they can't help but stare. Soobin does have a very good abs. From the corner of his eye Kai notices Yeonjun staring at Soobin's stomach with undiluted lust and hunger, and Kai decides to give him a little show. To show him that Soobin belongs to him.

Tracing his fingers down Soobin's chest, Kai leans down to lick up Soobin's stomach, going much more slower that Soobin was, earning him a loud groan from Soobin. Kai grins wickedly, and moves up, latching his lips over Soobin's nipple briefly, just long enough for Soobin to release a broken moan, before he removes his lips and sprinkles the salt down the wet patch on Soobin's stomach. Kai reaches out for the shot and for the lime. He's struck with an idea, and he plops the lime in Soobin's mouth, silently instructing him to hold it for him. He throws Yeonjun a smirk before he sinks down, licks the salt up from Soobin's body, downs the shot, and picks up the lime from Soobin's mouth, noticing the way Soobin's eyes roll back a little bit.

When he's done with his shot, Kai leans in and connects his mouth to Soobin's, ignoring the cheers from the other people in the room and snaking his tongue in, letting it dance with Soobin's own and taste the alcohol lingering there. And fuck, this is so hot, that Soobin just wants to throw Kai back onto this table and fuck his brains out.

"Mmm, that was hot," Soobin murmurs against Kai's lips, pressing a final kiss to them.

"You want to do it again…in private?" Kai asks, and Soobin immediately nods, getting up off of the table, completely forgetting his shirt and leading Kai up the stairs. Kai glances around and notices that Yeonjun's missing. He's nowhere to be found, but Kai doesn't even give a fuck right now, all he's thinking about is the fact that his boyfriend is about to fuck him and, god, if that's not exciting then what is?

Soobin pushes Kai up against the first door they find when they get upstairs, and Kai moans hungrily, attaching his lips to Soobin's furiously.

"Mmm, are you going to fuck me, Soobin?" Kai whispers against Soobin's lips, nibbling on the bottom one in a way that drives Soobin insane. "Are you going to fuck me so hard that everybody will be able to hear me scream? I want you to. I want you to fuck me so hard, Soobin. I want to feel it all week."

Soobin releases an undignified moan and sinks his teeth on Kai's neck, causing Kai to emit a high pitched whine. He loves it when Soobin bites him. He loves it so much it kind of embarrasses him. He loves to get marked and let everyone know that he belongs to someone.

Soobin searches blindly for the door handle and when he finds it, opens the door and pushes Kai through it immediately. He doesn't know who's room this is, but quite frankly he doesn't care right now. There's a bed and that's all Soobin cares about.

He pushes Kai down onto the bed and proceeds to remove his clothes. Their drunk state making them completely unaware that there's someone sitting in the corner watching them.

* * *

Yeonjun's never been one to feel jealous. He can basically get any guy he wants. Hell, he practically has boys getting in line to be fucked by him. He doesn't need to worry about jealousy. But there's something about seeing Soobin with Kai that has his insides writhing with envy. Maybe it's the fact that Kai has Soobin, and can have sex with him whenever he wants. And the fact that Soobin has no interest in Yeonjun, and that's never happened to him before. Nobody's ever outright said no to him. Usually he has boys jumping hoops for him, but with Soobin he's had to work so much harder and all to no avail. Yeonjun's not used to being rejected and he does not like it one bit.

So that's why he's glaring at the happily drunk couple from his corner. He feels like a creeper, but he's not in the mood anymore. He just wants to sit and drink his scotch. But then Kai practically rips Soobin's shirt off of his body and by god, Yeonjun has to get a peek at his stomach because when is the next chance he's going to get to see it?

Immediately when Yeonjun sees Soobin's stomach he does a double take. He knew that Soobin was probably toned underneath his sweater vests, but he had no idea that that's what he was packing. His stomach is nice and toned to the point where Yeonjun can make out the abs even from his perch. He just wants to run his tongue down his tummy the same way Kai is doing right now, and another pang of jealousy makes it's way through his body. It should be him that's up there licking his way down Soobin's body. He should be the one that gets to go home with Soobin and have sex all night.

Yeonjun simply cannot take this anymore, and rather than be eaten alive by all of the jealousy that he's feeling, he stands up and makes his way upstairs. He originally planned to find the bathroom, opening the first door he comes across, but he's already pretty drunk and the dizziness wins out as he's forced to sit down on a chair in the corner to collect himself before he even bothers to try standing up again.

But before he can get up the door opens and just his luck, Kai and Soobin tumble through it, Soobin pushing Kai towards the bed as soon as they step through the threshold. They're both pretty drunk and don't notice Yeonjun sitting there, staring at them with an astonished expression.

He doesn't know what to do? Should he just sit there? Should he get out? The little green monster in his belly is yelling at him to get the hell out of there, but his sex addled mind is telling him to stay. There are two boys in the bed before him about to have sex, and it'll be just like gay porn. Live action gay porn. Yeonjun's never imagined being a voyeur, but he comes to the realization that if he's not going to get a chance to fuck Soobin then he might as well enjoy seeing him get fucked by Kai. And Kai isn't particularly bad looking.

"Soobin," Kai whines, and god damn. Yeonjun might want Soobin in his bed, but he can't deny the fact that his cock twitches a bit when he hears Kai's high pitched whine. "Soobin, fuck me."

Soobin doesn't reply, but starts removing Kai's clothes as swiftly as possible before working on his own until they're both naked, and fuck Soobin looks so damn good underneath all of those pesky clothes. His ass is particularly fantastic.

Kai stares at Soobin briefly before pouncing on him, pulling him down on top of him, and is he sure he's not a top, cause damn his overassertive attitude is not convincing Yeonjun that he's a bottom.

Yeonjun doesn't even know what possesses him at this moment, but he finds himself reaching into his pocket and pulling out his iPhone. He also has no idea what the hell he's doing as he turns the camera on and sets it to video or when he presses record. It might be the fact that he's watching Soobin have sex with someone and wants to get it on camera for his viewing pleasure. It might also be the fact that he will finally have some sort of blackmail on Kai, and can use it to bribe him whenever he pleases. No, it's definitely the first one.

Even though it's pretty dark in here, he can see the naked couple quite well on his phone. Thank god for that quality picture, eh?

Yeonjun looks up to see Soobin now on top and Kai on the bottom, and Soobin currently in the process of sucking on Kai's cock, making him arch his back and dig his nails into the back of Soobin's head.

"Oh god, Soobin, please, _fuck_ ," Kai keens, his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut.

Yeonjun feels the envy course through his veins. He wants to be at the receiving end of Soobin's blowjob. He wants to have his head thrown back and his eyes shut so tight that he sees colors. He wants it to be him.

"Soobin, oh god, yes, suck… _oh_ ," Kai wails, and Yeonjun's own cock twitches in his pants. Fuck, if he would have known earlier that Soobin was such a cockslut he would have tried a hell of a lot harder to woo him.

Yeonjun hears a gurgled noise come from Soobin in between Kai's legs, and sees Kai throw his head back again as Soobin takes all of Kai into his mouth, choking lightly as he deep throats him.

"Mmm, oh god, so good, baby, so fucking good," Kai whines. "Please fuck me, oh, please. I want your cock in my ass so fucking bad."

Yeonjun bites down on his lip hard, stifling the moan that bubbles at his lips. His hand twitches toward his own hard erection, the urge to just unzip his jeans and dip his hand in there almost unbearable. But somehow Yeonjun feels ashamed. It's something he never imagined feeling. It's almost like if he doesn't want to sit here and watch Kai get fucked by Soobin. It's almost too hard for Yeonjun, because once again, he wants it to be him.

But then again. He's a boy and his cock doesn't give a shit about what he's feeling and it's demanding his attention.

Yeonjun decides to not think about it and let his instincts take over. Not entirely though. If he does that then he might end up in the bed with the cavorting teenagers, and that is definitely not going to happen.

Balancing his phone on one hand, Yeonjun deftly unzips is jeans, and dips his hand in to pull his cock out, sighing quietly at the release of pressure on it. He swipes his thumb over the small bead of pre-come forming at the head, using it as lube, and starts stroking up and down his cock, biting his lip so hard to suppress his moans that he's certain he's going to draw blood.

" _Soobin_ ," Kai keens, twining his hands in Soobin's hair, and Yeonjun sees Soobin pull his head back and look up at Kai. Apparently the look he throws Kai must be an extremely sultry look because Kai looks down and his breath hitches, his fingers tightening in his hair.

"Soobin, c'mere." Kai pulls Soobin up and presses his lips to his ear, whispering something that Yeonjun and his sex hazed mind can't make out. And he really doesn't give a shit if they're exchanging terms of endearment like they probably usually do, because, come on don't they seem like the type of people to whisper I love yous, you're so beautiful and all that gooey crap during sex. Which was supposed to be this primal, carnal act. Personally Yeonjun didn't see the need for all the romance.

His own hand stills on his cock when he sees Soobin stiffen, afraid that they've seen him hiding in the corner. But then Yeonjun's fears are quelled when Soobin starts moving down Kai's body again, only this time he moves more slowly, raising his ass up in the air, almost as if he's presenting himself to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun holds back a groan. God, Soobin's ass looks amazing right now, glowing in the moonlight. Yeonjun's never wanted to bury his face into a guys ass more than he does now.

Kai releases a high pitched moan, running his hands down Soobin's body, his nails scratching down his ass lightly. Soobin growls and devours Kai's cock again, being as enthusiastic as possible. And it's almost as if he's putting on a damn show for Yeonjun. It's almost as if he's showing him what exactly he's missing out on.

Yeonjun starts to move his hand again, Soobin's muffled moans and Kai's whimpers egging him on. It's surprising just how turned on Yeonjun's getting by hearing Kai moan like a cheap whore. All this time he thought that Soobin would be the one to turn him on the most, but Kai's high pitched whimpers are just doing something to Yeonjun that he can't really understand.

"Soobin, just fucking fuck me already," Kai demands, reaching to tangle his fingers in Soobin's hair, and pulling up harshly.

Soobin releases Kai with a small, obscene, little pop, and moves to stroke his thighs.

"I don't have any lube," Soobin says, his voice hoarse, and fuck, Yeonjun is getting tired of biting his lip to muffle the noises that are dying to come out.

"When have we ever let that stop us," Kai replies, and presses two of his fingers to his mouth, licking at them to get hem wet. He then reaches down to rub at his entrance, and Yeonjun wishes Soobin would move his head so he can get a good look.

Almost as if Soobin can read Yeonjun's mind, he moves his head, giving Yeonjun a clear view of Kai's puckered hole. Now he may not like Kai, but goddamn that is a nice looking asshole.

Kai traces his finger around the rim and dips it in slightly, hissing slightly at the burn. He gives Soobin a saucy look before moving his finger in and out of him slowly. Soobin whines and moves in to press his face right in between Kai's ass cheeks, and he more than likely has his tongue right next to Kai's finger. And judging by the way Kai throws his head back and howls, Soobin must have an incredible talented tongue.

Yeonjun starts to imagine that it's him whom Soobin is rimming. Usually he's the one rimming a guy, not the other way around. He doesn't find a problem with getting rimmed, not at all, it's just not what he likes to do. To him being rimmed means giving up some of the power, and Yeonjun is all about being the one in control in the bedroom. He's usually the one with his tongue up boy's asses. He likes it, he really does, and yet here he is, sitting in a room that isn't his, watching the object of his attraction rimming his enemy, and fining himself wanting to get rimmed; something he never imagined wanting.

"Mmm, Soobin, yes, oh fuck, get me nice and wet, _shit_ ," Kai groans, moving his finger in an out of him quickly. "Oh fuck it." he moves his finger out of his ass and shoves it into Soobin's mouth, causing him to groan and lave at his finger like a dying man getting his first drink of water.

Yeonjun's eyes widen, squeezing the base of his cock to keep himself from coming too early, because holy fucking shit, Soobin licking at Kai's finger like that, a finger that was just in his ass is fucking hot.

"Mmm, you like that?" Kai growls. "You love sucking on my finger don't you? Fuck, Soobin get in me. I want you in me, fucking me. Fuck make me scream, Soobin I need it."

Soobin snaps at this and sits up on his haunches, finally taking control. And god it's so hot that Yeonjun has a hard time keeping his hand at the base of his cock. He's determined to hold off until Soobin fucks Kai no matter how long that may be. But the underlying urge to just jerk off is present, and Yeonjun has to work hard to resist. He's never been one to hold off on an orgasm. Don't get him wrong, he loves teasing the fuck out of the boys and does enjoy being teased, but every once in a while he just wants to _come_. He wants to feel the waves of pleasure crashing down on him so hard that he drowns in it. But by holding off a little bit longer, he can almost guarantee that his orgasm is going to be spectacular. That's one of the reasons why he likes teasing. Whenever he lets a boy tease him he finds that he comes twice as hard than when he just gets to the point, and he wants that tonight. He wants a mind-blowing orgasm, and not only a mind-blowing orgasm, but he wants a mind-blowing orgasm that's caused by Soobin.

Yeonjun looks down briefly to make sure that his phone is still recording and pointed at the bed, and surprisingly it is. Yeonjun's managed to keep the phone steady, despite his rapidly moving hand. He deserves a fucking medal.

A deep, guttural moan and a high whimper draws his attention back to the bed where Yeonjun can see that Soobin is already buried balls deep into Kai, and Yeonjun can barely see Kai's hole stretched around Soobin's cock, and fuck that must feel so fucking heavenly.

Yeonjun allows his hand to start moving again when Soobin's hips begin their own torturously slow pace, his ass muscles tensing with each stroke in.

"Soobin, fuck. Fuck me. Really fuck me. None of this slow shit. I want you to make me scream," Kai whines impatiently, wrapping his legs around Soobin's waist and moving his own hips up desperately.

"Hmm, you want that don't you, you little slut," Soobin growls. "You want me to fuck your pretty little asshole, don't you?"

Kai nods his head vehemently, pressing his legs tighter around Soobin's waist.

"Beg me, Kai. Beg me to fuck you."

"Fuck, Soobin, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Ugh, please fuck me, baby. I need you to make me scream. I want everybody downstairs to hear me. I want everybody to know that I'm yours," Kai begs, and Soobin rewards him by slamming his hips into Kai harshly.

"Oh, yes! Just like that," Kai groans, moving his hips up to meet Soobin's thrusts. "Keep going."

Soobin freezes and pulls out of Kai, ignoring his loud whine.

"Soobin, get the fuck back in me."

"No, get on your knees," Soobin orders, and Yeonjun sees Kai's eyes darken right before he moves to acquiesce Soobin's demand, resting his weight on his hands and knees.

Yeonjun's excitement level rises up dramatically at this. He's a complete sucker for doggy-style, it being his position of choice. He just can't get enough of the animalistic nature of it. How he can grab onto his partners hips and completely own him. Which is what Soobin looks like he's about to do to Kai and Yeonjun just can't wait to see him take control and fuck the living daylights out of his little boyfriend.

"Soobin, fuck, put it in me, please, please," Kai pleads, wiggling his ass. Soobin brings his hand down swiftly against the creamy white skin of Kai's ass, and Kai hisses loudly.

"I'll get there, baby, just be patient."

"It's kind of hard to be patient when your super hot boyfriend has his amazing cock right outside of your asshole and won't fuck you no matter how hard you beg," Kai replies wittily, and Soobin spanks him again.

"Keep up with that wit, angel, and I won't fuck you at all," Soobin retorts, and Kai immediately shuts up.

Fuck, Yeonjun never imagined Soobin to be the type of guy that was this domineering in the bedroom. He also didn't imagine that it would turn him on so much.

"That's more like it," Soobin says, slipping his cock back into Kai, earning him a pleasure filled howl from his boyfriend.

Soobin doesn't wait for Kai to get adjusted, instead he snaps his hips forward mercilessly, so hard that Yeonjun can hear the slapping of Soobin's balls against Kai's ass clearly.

"Mmm, oh, yeah, Soobin. Fuck me like that, just like that, baby," Kai whimpers, his moans getting more and more pornographic with each thrust in.

and Yeonjun works his hand even harder, the burning in his belly increasing little by little.

Soobin digs his fingers into the flesh of Kai's hips and thrusts in harshly, the force of his thrusts so great that Kai's hands give out and he flies face first into the mattress.

Kai tries to get himself back up, but Soobin doesn't let him up, instead he tightens his hold on his ass and keeps on pounding into him, and the force is so great that the headboard hits the wall so hard Yeonjun thinks they're going to crack it.

"Yes, Soobin, oh fuck, just like that," Kai yells into the pillow, grinding his ass up into Soobin's pelvis.

"You like me fucking you like this don't you, Kai?" Soobin growls, his voice dangerously low, and Yeonjun's stomach clenches in anticipation. "You like me fucking you like a slut."

"Mhhm," Kai squeaks, and fuck, if Yeonjun thought his voice sounded pornographic before, it was nothing compared to this.

"Sorry, angel, I didn't quite catch that," Soobin says, snapping his hips forward brutally, sending Kai deeper into the mattress.

"Yes!" Kai bellows, his voice scratchy from screaming so much. "Yes, god yes, I love it when you fuck me like a slut. Oh, Soobin, mhhm, right there, right there ah, oh yeees. I'm so close, baby, gonna come."

"Wait," Soobin growls, and Kai releases a high whine. And holy fuck, when the fuck did whining become hot? Yeonjun's never even imagined that a boy whining would be as hot as Kai is right now.

"Soobin, oh please, please, make me come. Make me come. Oh god, I can't, I'm so fucking close," Kai moans, and Soobin takes that as his cue to start moving even faster, his hips snapping forward so hard that Yeonjun knows there's going to be some sick bruises there.

"Oh yes, right there. Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh Soobin!"

"Mhhm, come on come for me, baby," Soobin urges, and Kai releases one final yell and Yeonjun sees his entire body go rigid, indicating the start of his orgasm.

" _OHHH YES_!" Kai yells, and Soobin grunts, his hips stuttering signifying his own release.

While the two boys on the bed come down from their highs, Yeonjun is still trying to reach his own climax, shutting off his camera and moving his hand over his cock rapidly. He's close, he's so fucking close, but he can't seem to get there.

He starts to think back on what he just witnessed. Soobin reminded him of himself during sex. How he just takes over and dominates the other boy. But the weird thing is that now Yeonjun finds himself wanting nothing more than to be fucked by Soobin. He wants to be at his mercy the same way that Kai was, and it's weird because he never wants that. In all of his past sexual rendezvous' he has never once imagined himself in the bottom's place.

Yeonjun works his hand harder. His wrist is aching, but he is determined not to stop until he comes his fucking brains out.

Right before he completely falls over the edge a voice rings out in the silent room, and it's directed at him.

"Just fucking come already," Kai groans exasperatingly, and Yeonjun yells out, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train.

"Oh fuck," he whimpers, slumping down into the chair. He lets himself relax for a couple of seconds before he realizes that Kai's comment was directed at him, meaning that he knows that Yeonjun's here.

"Hmm, you know, I may hate you, but you don't look half bad when you come," Kai says, and Yeonjun looks up, his eyes meeting Kai's still lust blown ones. Soobin's beside him, snuggling into his side, looking like he doesn't care.

"Uhm…" Yeonjun starts awkwardly. "When did you guys figure out I was in here?"

"When Soobin started blowing me. You know you may think you're quiet, but you're not. I heard you whimpering and you know that nobody can jerk off quietly no matter how hard they try?" Kai states, and Yeonjun looks away, blushing furiously.

"Did you enjoy the show by the way?" Soobin pipes up, and Yeonjun turns to look at them again, furrowing his brow. He should have known that it was all a show for him.

"Yes he did, Soobin. Did you not see him come his fucking brains out right now?" Kai snaps.

"Not really, I was only watching you," Soobin replies dreamily, and Yeonjun holds back a gag.

"You guys are disgusting," he says.

"Whatever. You got your show, now you can leave," Kai bites out, shooing him away.

Yeonjun doesn't need to be told twice. While this whole experience has been hot, there's no way in hell he's going to stick around for the cuddling that is more than likely going to take place. No matter how hot he thinks Soobin is, Yeonjun is never going to subject himself to cuddling.

"You guys looked really hot by the way. As much as it pains me to say," Yeonjun comments, zipping up his pants and running out of the room. He can distinctly hear the sound of laughter coming from the room he just vacated, but he doesn't care. Not really.

He goes downstairs, say goodbye to Beomgyu and the rest of the His friends, and walks out to his car. He wants to get home as soon as possible so he can transfer the video on his phone to his computer and tweak it around a bit. Nothing major, just change up the lighting. He will never admit this to anybody, but he has a feeling that he's going to spend a lot of nights jerking off to this video, wishing that it was him who Soobin was fucking instead of Kai.

Yeonjun smiles wryly to himself all the way home.


End file.
